Free Land
by DaniNicole
Summary: Damian Freeland is a specialist in child possession, but what secrets is she keeping.   Story is better then summery .
1. Chapter 1

(Note: I got the idea from someone's story I read, if that person does not wish me to use them, say so and I will stop. Thanks.)

Chapter One

Damian Freeland yawned as she drove her red 1966 Chevelle, black Great Dane sitting in the passenger seat. Bobby Singer had called her a few hours before and told her that he had a case that she might be interested in, in true Damian fashion she'd hopped on her motorcycle and set off to South Dakota, she'd been driving for twenty hours straight. When she finally arrived at Bobby's house, which was the only home she'd had sense she was four years old, she was surprised to see Bobby along with two other guys. One very tall with shaggy brown hair, the other medium height with short brown hair, both where very handsome but there was something special about the shorter one that made Damian's heart skip a beat. Damian stopped in front of the porch and climbed out of the car. Confused and angry as to why Bobby would have people over when he knew she was coming.

"Who are they?" Damian asked. "And why are they here?"

"Wait, she's a chic? I thought you said this specialist was a dude named Damian?"

"I didn't want you to judge her 'cause she was a girl."

"I am a guy named Damian, sometimes, I'm sure you've changed your hat a few times." Damian said. "That doesn't answer my question though, Bobby, why are they here? What is the one thing I ask of you? The one thing? No one knows I exist, you know what this could mean for me."

"Do you think I'd let just anyone come see you? You can trust 'em."

"Who are they?"

"They can hear you." The shorter one said.

"This is Dean and Sam – Winchester."

"Great, you let the two who are responsible for the freaking apocalypse see me?" Damian yelled angrily.

"You never made a mistake?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to let Prince out and he crapped on the floor. I lost my keys. I never started the end of the world." Damian said, Prince who was watching Dean and Sam carefully let a low growl

"There's a four year old girl being possessed by a demon, you just gonna let her lie in some physiatric ward, while this thing kills her from the inside out?" Bobby asked.

Damian sighed and shook her head. "I'm Damian Freeland. This is Prince." Damian said. "Bobby, I'll be in my room I've been up for two days and I need a bath."

Damian walked past them, Prince, at her heels, he growled softly as they passed.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian sat on the edge of her bed brushing her long black hair as Prince sat beside her quietly licking his paws.

"Damian, can I come in?" Bobby called from the doorway.

"Sure." Damian said, getting up and opening the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sam and Dean." Bobby said. "I didn't think you would come if you knew they would b here. Don't worry; they won't tell anyone, you don't even have to tell them who you are."

"It's okay, I'm glad I'm here. That little girl is probably scared and confused." Damian said. "Besides, I spend what? A day with them, and then I'm gone and they'll more then likely forget about me."

"You know, you don't have to do this all on your own. They've been through there own things, they can help you."

"I don't need help." Damian said.

"Everyone needs help, needs company. More company then a dog."

"Bobby, you know me better then anyone. I'm broken and no one can fix me, so why try?" Damian asked. "The Chevelle needs some work so I'm gonna go. I'll fix something for dinner in about an hour, okay?"

"Alright then." Bobby said a frown on his face.

--/--/--

"She's a beauty." Dean said, startling Damian. She looked up from under the hood and saw him.

"Oh, yeah, well, I like cars." Damian said, she saw Prince watching Dean as he got closer.

"The dog won't bite will he?"

"If I tell him too." Damian said, going back to the car. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Just wanted to say that – your secret, whatever it is, is safe with me and Sam."

"Thanks." Damian said, feeling that she should say something but not know what it is she was suppose to say. She'd never been good with people. "Tell me about the girl."

"Well, we haven't met her yet but we talked to her family. Apparently about – a week and a half ago the girl started acting 'weird', she was making things move, speaking Latin, and her eyes turned black, only sometimes though. They made a point to say she only acted that way sometimes, and when she wasn't she said she couldn't control herself."

"You might now know this but children are actually much stronger then adults." Damian said. "They can fight demons; I think it has to do with the innocence of a child. Anyway, the regular exorcism won't work, because those demons are stronger too. I have to meet the girl before we do it though, what's the name of the hospital?"

"St. Joseph's, about twenty miles away."

"We can go tomorrow then, after breakfast."

"You sure, it won't leave before then?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure, they don't usually leave willingly, and right now that little girl is the perfect place. She can't move, she can't really do anything and because she's away from her parents in a scary place she has little will power to fight. An orderly in scrubs isn't going to scare it away." Damian said. "Plus they're probably medicating her, so she has less will power."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam! Sam! Come here, quick! Sammy!" Dean yelled, excitedly.

"What?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen.

"She's cooking, cooking real food." Dean said, sitting at the kitchen table in front of a plate as Damian placed steaks, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, and apple sauce onto the table.

"I take it you don't get much home-cooked food?" Damian asked.

"We never get home-cooked food." Dean said. "And this smells really good."

They ate there meal in almost complete silence, but it was nice. All four of them sitting there together it was almost like a family.

After dinner Damian started on the dishes, washing them by hand. Dean walked over and without a word started to dry.

"Thanks for the meal, it was great." Dean said, as he set a dry plate in the cupboard.

"I use to cook a lot growing up; it's kind of the only thing I'm good at." Damian said, handing him a cup.

"She's lying; she's a genius at the piano." Bobby said, wheeling into the kitchen.

"Bobby." Damian said, rolling her eyes. "I'm okay at the piano."

"Play us something." Dean said, putting the last dish away.

Damian glared angrily at Bobby she led the way too the library where an old black upright piano stood. Damian sat down and started to play a Metallica song, once she finished she looked up too see Dean smiling like an imp.

"How'd you learn that?"

"I just listen and – I don't know it sort of comes through my fingers." Damian said, with a shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian turned over in her bed, throwing her arm around Prince who was sleeping soundly. The clock blinked 4:31 A.M., and with a sigh Damian stood up pulling her jeans on and Converse Chuck Taylor's.

"Come on Prince, let's rock and roll." Damian said, grabbing her bag, she ripped a piece of paper from one of her many tablets and scribbled a quick note.

Bobby,

Left early, tell Sam and Dean to meet me at the hospital.

Love,

Damian

Damian stuck the note to the fridge and quietly walked out of the house, she made it too the hospital a few minutes after 5:00 A.M.

"Hi, my names Dana Smith, I'm a physiatrist sent to examine the new patient, the four year old who's hallucinating. I forgot my paper work and I can't seem to remember her name or room number." Damian said, smiling broadly showing all of her teeth.

The nurse behind the counter blinked a few times before searching through a few papers.

"Her name is Elisabeth Hersh, she's in room two."

"Thank you." Damian said, giving her another smile and walking down the hall. She came to room two and knocked softly on the door as she opened it.

"May I come in?" Damian asked, she saw a little girl lying in bed. She had on a paper hospital gown and was restrained, her hair was in knots and she had dark bags under her eyes.

The little girl said nothing just watched carefully as Damian walked over and pulled out a flask of holy water.

"Are you thirsty?" Damian asked, and the little girl nodded slightly, still weary. First Damian took a drink, to show the girl that there wasn't anything bad in it and then she put the flask to the girl's lips and let it trickle in. No smoke, no cries of anguish, no black eyes, nothing.

"You're a brave girl, I'm guessing you are Elizabeth Hersh. The bad thing is hiding?"

"You believe in the bad thing?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm here to get the bad thing out."

"No one can get it out, it says it's never leaving." Elizabeth said, tears welling in her green eyes.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, the bad thing wasn't counting on me. How long have you been keeping the bad thing away?"

"I can't do it for a long time, but just for a little bit ago." Elizabeth said.

"Well, do you want to play a card game for a little?" Damian said. "While we talk?"

"I like to play go fish."

"I **love** to play go fish." Damian said, grabbing the deck of cards and starting to deal. "So tell me, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother, a twin brother." Elizabeth said, sadly. "The bad thing said I'm never going to see him again."

"Don't believe the bad thing." Damian said. "Do you have any sixes?"

"Go fish." Elizabeth said. "Do you have any fours?"

Damian smiled handing her a four. "What about your Mom and Dad? Do you visit often?"

"No, the Dr. doesn't let them." Elizabeth said, frowning.

They played back and forth for twenty minutes before eating breakfast, of course Damian fed her.

"Do you want to meet my best friend?" Damian asked, eating a piece of toast.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." Damian said, grinning, she left the hospital and went and got Prince who was asleep in the backseat.

"Be a good boy." Damian said as they walked through the back staircase.

"Elizabeth, this is Prince."

Prince let out a low growl.

"Prince." Damian warned.

"Damian, can you please take these off? They hurt so much." Elizabeth said, her eyes wide and innocent looking.

"Dam? Why didn't you wait for us?" Dean asked from the doorway, startling Damian slightly.

"I couldn't sleep." Damian said. "Elizabeth, please meet my – friends, Sam and Dean."

"It's nice to meet you, Damian, please take these off now."

" I can't do that." Damian said. "Can I speak to you in the hallway?" She asked, to Sam and Dean.

"First let me say that before I went to get Prince that was Elizabeth Hersh a four year old girl, now the demon is in her. Clearly it thinks I don't know, I need to get a few things before we can do the exorcism who wants to sit with her until I get back."

"I'll go with you." Dean said.

"You're okay being there with her?" Damian asked, grabbing a dog treat from her pocket and giving it to Prince, though she was asking Sam the question.

"Of course." Sam said.

"Play on the fact that it thinks we haven't realized what's in her. Talk about the 'bad thing' and how we're going to get it out. But tell her that we went to get someone else." Damian said. "We'll be back in ten minutes, if your covers blown, cover her mouth."

"I can handle it." Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know how safe I feel leaving Sam with that kid." Dean said, as they walked through the isles of the small grocery store, Damian picking out black and white candles.

"The kid as a name." Damian said, reaching toward the back to grab a candle.

"Fine, I don't feel safe keeping same with **Elizabeth**." Dean said.

"You don't trust him?" Damian asked, turning to stare at him straight on.

"I didn't say that." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Sometimes what you don't say is more important." Damian said, walking to the back of the store where they kept the road salt, it being summer there wasn't a huge stock but she lifted the twenty pound bags into the cart.

"He's my brother, I worry about him."

"How long have you two been hunters?" Damian asked.

"All our lives."

"Then don't you think, maybe, you don't have to worry? Clearly he knows what he's doing, he isn't dead yet." Damian said, and she went to pay for the things.


	6. Chapter 6

A quick note, sorry that I'm so horrible at uploading my stories, I'm going to really try and get some things up but be patient I'm a horrible procrastinator. But I really am glad that people like my stories so I'll try and be a lot better with uploading.


End file.
